doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Cacowards
The Cacowards are a yearly feature in Doomworld, released on Doom's birthday. The series started in 2004 with the so-called 11th installment, which was an attempt to replicate the success of the previous year's 10 Years of Doom celebration, more precisely the Top 100 WADs of All Time and Top 10 Infamous WADs articles. Apart from the regular Cacowards, there are additional Cacowards granted each year: * Runners Up are given to mods which would have been good enough for inclusion if there hadn't been even better mods filling all the slots. There are usually two runners up, though the number has varied between zero (2011) and five (2012). * Best Multiplayer (Best DM Level until 2007 and Best Multiplayer Level until 2011,) honoring the best multiplayer WAD of the year. * Best Gameplay Mod, presented to the best gameplay modification of the year. The first such award was given in 2011, however they were preceded by a non-repeated, ad-hoc award ("This Is My Boomstick") in the 15th Cacowards in 2008. * The Mordeth Award, recognizing whichever WAD of the year has taken the longest time to develop and release, in honor of Mordeth's notoriously protracted development schedule. * The Worst Wad, dishonoring the worst WAD of the year, a category that was officially retired in 2011 because of concerns it "rewarded" people for uploading low-quality work. * The Mockaward, given to the best joke WAD of the year, in honor of Mockery, were suspended in 2011 because of the apparent dearth of joke WADs worth considering for an award, but came back in 2012. * The Mapper of the Year, awarded to the best level designer of the year. * The Sky May Be pays homage to departed members of the community. * Since 2011, Honoring a Newcomer spotlights promising new blood. * Non-recurring categories are sometimes created for given mods that could not fit anywhere else but deserved a mention nonetheless. This has included "Honorable Mention" (2004), "What the Hell!?" (2005), "Escher Award" (2006), "This is my Boomstick" (2008), "Consolation Prize" (2011), and "What the Pope?" (2012). As of December 25, 2012, the series has had its 19th (actually 9th) installment released. Mike Lightner (Mancubus II) produced the logos for the feature, and Stephen Browning (Scuba Steve) was responsible for the content, although Dean Joseph (deathz0r) joined him for the 14th installment. Patrick Pineda and Darknation assisted with the 15th installment. The 16th installment saw writing contributions from Pineda, hobbs, and esselfortium. After the 17th installment, Browning stepped down as the host of the Cacowards, and was succeeded by hobbs beginning and ending with the 18th. Hobbs' disappearance in early 2012, and lack of surprise reappearance in time for the Cacowards, led the community to select a team made of Xaser, St. Alfonzo, and kmxexii to take the hold. Every year starting with the third spoofs another work in the Cacowards banner and opening blurb. Winners * Action Doom - Stephen Browning (Scuba Steve) and company ( ) * Decade - Russell Pearson ( ) * RTC-3057 - Team Future ( ) * Grove - B.P.R.D ( ) * Tremor - Ross Mathieson (zarkyb) ( ) * Chosen - LilWhiteMouse ( ) * Phobos Revisited - ReX Claussen ( ) * Hell Revealed II - Various Authors ( ) * Community Chest 2 - Various Authors ( ) * ZDoom Community Map - Various Authors ( ) Runners Up * Super Sonic Doom - Stephen Clark (The Ultimate DooMer) ( ) * Deus Vult - Huy Pham (Doom Marine) ( ) * Massmas - Mike Watson (Cyb) ( ) Honorable Mention * Daedalus: Alien Defense - TeamTNT ( ) Best DM level * 8-Bit DM - G0dCells ( ) Worst Wad * Doom: Rampage Edition - "Doom Rampage" Mordeth Award * Hellcore - Various Authors ( ) Mockaward * Doomworld Forums 3 - Anonymous ( ) Mapper of the Year * B.P.R.D Winners * Simplicity - Matthew McGee (Agent Spork) ( ) * Scythe 2 - Erik Alm ( ) * HedRox - Rodrigo Acevedo ( ) * Suspended in Dusk - Esa Repo (Espi) ( ) * Kama Sutra - Adolf Vojta (Gusta) and Jakub Razak (_MethoD_) ( ) * Congestion 1024 - Various Authors ( ) * Hi-Tech Hell 2 - Alien Tech - Simo Malinen ( ) * Temple of Chaos 2 - Warped Reality - Matthew McGee (Agent Spork) ( ) * Crimson Canyon - Jeffrey Graham (psyren) ( ) * Total Control - Dutch Devil ( ) Runners Up * For Whom the Bell Tolls - didy ( ) * Altar of Evil - Dutch Devil ( ) What the Hell!? * Happy Time Circus - Ray Schmitz (shitbag) ( ) Best DM level * Nimrod: Project Doom - Team Future ( ) Worst Wad * 1994 Wads - Too Many to Name Mordeth Award * Jägermörder 02: Terra Nova - Derek MacDonald (Afterglow) ( ) Mockaward * Kama Sutra - Adolf Vojta (Gusta) and Jakub Razak (_MethoD_) ( ) Mapper of the Year * Matthew McGee (Agent Spork) The banner read "Ultimate Cacowards 3" in reference to Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Winners * Phocas Island 2 - Chris Hopkins (chopkinsca) ( ) * IC2005 - Ian Cunnings (The Flange Peddler) ( ) * Hellcore 2.0 - Devon West (Darkfyre) and Robert Babor (Fusion) ( ) * Newdoom Community Project - Various Authors ( ) * Operation Overlord - Nigel Rowand (Enjay) ( ) * Vae Victus 2 - Derek Braun (Dittohead) ( ) * Phobia: The age - Kristian Käll (Kristus) ( ) * Foreverhood 1.0 - Brian Goodsell (Skadoomer) * Classic Episode 2: Singularity Complex - Jan Van der Veken ( ) * Crucified Dreams - Various Authors ( ) Runners Up * Oniria - Aluqah ( ) * Zen Dynamics - Xaser ( ) Escher Award * Impossible: A New Reality - JK ( ) Best DM level * Dynamite Deathmatch - Matt Cibulas (RottKing) ( ) Worst Wad * Nazi Auferstehung - Dark Exodus Mordeth Award * Crucified Dreams - Various Authors ( ) Mockaward * How Not To Be Seen! - Wills ( ) ** TurboCharged ARCADE! - Xaser ( ) Mapper of the Year * Dutch Devil The banner read "Caco Wars IV: A New Slope" in reference to Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. The opening blurb was a spoof of the Star Wars opening crawl. Winners * Genesis of Descent - Nick Laurent (hobomaster22) ( ) * Cheogsh - Shadowman ( ) * Songs of the Damned - Trevor Primmett (iori) ( ) * The Dying End - Christopher Lutz ( ) * Sine Die - didy ( ) * Knee-Deep in ZDoom - Various Authors ( ) * Community Chest 3 - Various Authors ( ) * EPIC - Alexander S. (Eternal) ( ) * The Ultimate Torment & Torture - Daniel Gimmer (Tormentor667) ( ) * The Outer Darkness - Varun Abhirama Krishna ( ) Runners Up * Demons of Problematique - Dennis Meuwissen (exl) ( ) * Wonderful Doom - Wraith ( ) Best Multiplayer level * 32in24-5 - Various Authors ( ) Worst Wad * Anything Gamarra - Giulio Galassi (Glassyman) Mordeth Award * Knee-Deep in ZDoom - Various Authors ( ) Mockaward * It Only Gets Worse - Wills ( ) Mapper of the Year * Alexander S. (Eternal) The banner read "Cacowards 5: Legend of the Cybers" in reference to Babylon 5: The Legend of the Rangers. Winners * Deus Vult II - Huy Pham (Doom Marine) ( ) * Gravity - Alexander S. (Eternal) ( ) * Urban Brawl: Action Doom 2 - Action Team ( ) * Eternal Doom IV - TeamTNT ( ) * Thunderpeak - Björn Ostmann (Vader) ( ) * Back to Basics - Esa Repo (Espi) ( ) * BGPA Missions: Liberation - Nigel Rowand (Enjay) ( ) * Chex Quest 3 - Charles Jacobi ( ) * Escape from Castle Chezcrea - Paul Hiebert (Creaphis) ( ) * Cold as Hell - Jon Washburn (JonnyFive) ( ) This is my Boomstick * Diaz: The Last Hours of Purity (WW Hits Collection) - WildWeasel ( ) Runners Up * Remain III - Alexander "Eternal" S. ( ) * XXXI CyberSky - Alexander "Eternal" S. ( ) Best Multiplayer level * 32in24-7 - YEDS ( ) Worst Wad * UAC Military Nightmare - Terry ( ) Mordeth Award * Deus Vult II - Huy Pham (Doom Marine) ( ) Mockaward * Community is Falling 3 - Samuel Villarreal (Kaiser) ( ) Mapper of the Year * Björn Ostmann (Vader) The banner read "Six Frags" in reference to the wikipedia:Six Flags, with a logo replacing the park's flags with shotguns. Winners * Hell Ground - Alexander S. (Eternal) ( ) * NewDoom Community Project II - Various Authors ( ) * Harmony - Thomas van der Velden (t.v.) * Mapgame - Ravage ( ) * Legacy of Suffering - LoganMTM ( ) * Tribute - Zalewa ( ) * Ghouls vs Humans - Cutman Mike ( ) * Whispers of Satan - Paul Corfiatis and Kristian Aro ( ) * Demons of Problematique 2 - Dennis Meuwissen (exl) ( ) * Plutonia 2 - Plutonia 2 Team ( ) Runners Up * Happy Time Circus 2 - Ray Schmitz (shitbag) ( ) * Cheogsh 2 - Shadowman ( ) Best Multiplayer level * UDMX - Unidoom ( ) Worst Wad * Tormentor667's Detail Guide Mordeth Award * Plutonia 2 - Plutonia 2 Team ( ) Mockaward * Killing Adventure - Ruba ( ) Mapper of the Year * Brett Harrell (Mechadon) The banner was a parody of the 7-Eleven logo. Winners * No Rest for the Living - Nerve Software * Arcadia Demade - J.P. LeBreton (http://vectorpoem.com/news/?p=68) * Curse of D'Sparil - Kristus ( ) * UAC Ultra - 40oz & SuperJamie ( , texture set ) * Unloved - BlueEagle ( ) * Valhalla - Ed ( ) * Speed of Doom - Joshy & Darkwave0000 ( ) * Drip Feed - Iori ( ) * Epic 2 - Alexander "Eternal" S. ( ) * Stronghold - Tormentor667 & Stronghold team ( ) Runners Up * Beyond Revival - Fiend ( ) * Base Ganymede Episode 2 - Khorus ( ) Also mentioned * Threshold of Pain - ( ) * Realm of Cheogsh - ( ) * Serpent: Resurrection - ( ) * Temple of the Lizardmen 2 - ( ) * Paranoid - (Doom Nexus) Best Multiplayer level * Megaman 8-bit Deathmatch - Cutmanmike et al. http://cutstuff.net/blog/?page_id=1490 Worst Wad * Æons of Death - DBThanatos et al. http://forum.zdoom.org/viewtopic.php?t=20500 Mordeth Award * Stronghold - Tormentor667 & Stronghold team ( ) Mockaward * TurboCharged Arcade! - Xaser & Jimmy (ionline) Mapper of the Year * Jon Vail (40oz) The banner was a parody of the Super 8 poster. Winners * Plutonia Revisited - Various authors ( ) * Vaporware Demo - Michael Mancuso (esselfortium) (official site) * Lunatic - Paul DeBruyne (skillsaw) ( ) * Double Impact - Matt Cibulas (RottKing) & Ralph Vickers (Ralphis) ( ) * Vanguard - Paul DeBruyne (skillsaw) ( ) * Reverie - Michael Jan Krizik ( ) * Jenesis - James Paddock (Jimmy) ( ) * Icebound - Christopher Lutz ( ) * Mandrill Ass Project - Aluqah ( ) * Khorus' Speedy Shit - Adam Woodmansey (Khorus) ( ) Honoring a Newcomer * Doom II Redux - Tarnsman ( ) Consolation Prize * Doom64 EX - Samuel Villarreal (Kaiser) (official site) Best Multiplayer * 32in24-11: Occupy Doomworld - The 32in24 Team ( ) Best Gameplay Mod * Brütal Doom - Sergeant Mark IV http://www.wadhost.fathax.com/files/brutaldoomv013.zip Mordeth Award * 1994 Tune-up Community Project - Various authors ( ) Mapper of the Year * Paul DeBruyne (skillsaw) The banner was a parody of the Nine Inch Nails album With Teeth, with the logo replaced by "NIИe". Winners * Doom the Way id Did - Various authors ( ) * Strife: Absolute Order - Adam Woodmansey (Khorus) ( ) * Putrefier - Ed Cripps ( ) * 5till L1 Complex - Lainos ( ) * Community Chest 4 - Various authors ( ) * Reelism - The Kins & 300 Pounds http://forum.zdoom.org/viewtopic.php?t=31490 * The Eye - Mouldy ( ) * Combat Shock 2 - Dannebubinga ( ) * Winter's Fury - Pyroscourge ( ) * Base Ganymede: Complete - Adam Woodmansey (Khorus) ( ) Runners Up * Beyond Reality - Jack101 ( ) * Masters of Chaos - Caleb & Doom_Warrior ( ) * Frozen Time - Alexander S. (Eternal) ( ) * Planisphere 2 - Perro Seco ( ) * Coffee Break Episode 1 - Matt Tropiano ( ) Honoring a Newcomer * "Maps by Purist's Six Year Old Son - Dylan ( ) Best Multiplayer * WhoDunIt - Conflagrated, Theshooter7, TheMisterCat, Peanut, Zeberpal, et al. ( ) Best Gameplay Mod * Russian Overkill and Expansion - PillowBlaster http://forum.zdoom.org/viewtopic.php?t=29915, http://forum.zdoom.org/viewtopic.php?t=32978 Mordeth Award * Community Chest 4 - Various authors ( ) Mockaward * Call of Dooty II - Chubzdoomer http://forum.zdoom.org/viewtopic.php?t=34569 What The Pope?! * Grezzo 2 Mapper of the Year * Adam Woodmansey (Khorus) The banner was a parody of the Final Fantasy X cover featuring a Lost Soul. Single player awards: 1) Back to Saturn X: Episode 1, by various authors 2) Doom II The Way ID Did, by various authors 3) Unholy Realms, by Snakes & other guest mappers 4) ZDoom Community Map Project Take II, by various authors 5) Fuel Devourer, by Archi and c4tnt 6) Kuchitsu, by Memfis 7) Forsaken Overlook, by Matt Tropiano (with goal to imitate style of Lupinx-Kassman) 8) Stardate 20x6, by Ribbiks 9) Pirate Doom, by Darch 10) Swim with the Whales, by Ribbiks Runner ups: 1) Interception, by various authors 2) Hadephobia, by various authors 3) Hellbound, by Z86 4) High/Low 5, by Chris Hansen 5) Soulcrusher, by Alter-Zero 6) Stomper - Unfinished, by "NMN" Multiplayer awards: 1) Eyedea, by "AlexMax" 2) Samsara, by TerminusEst13 3) Eon Deathmatch, by Ru5tk1ng & Hatred Best gameplayer mod: Project MSX, by MagSigmaX Mordeth award: ZDoom CMP Take II, by various authors Mockaward: Extreme Weapons Pack, by Doggo120 Mapper of the Year: Ribbiks 21st annual Cacowards (2014) In a reference to This Is Spinal Tap, the cover is an amplifier that goes up to eleven, with "Cacowards" written in the Marshall Amplification font. Single player awards: 1) Going Down, by mouldy 2) The Adventures of Square, by Bigbrik Games 3) Back to Saturn X: Episode 2, by various authors 4) Plasmaplant, by Sverre Kvernmo 5) Shadows of Cronos, by 'Kaiser" (First ever Hexen Cacoward) 6) Monster Hunt Ltd. Parts 1/2, by didy 7) Resurgence, by Joshy & guest mapper Darkwave0000 8) Mayan Mishap, by Tango 9) Urban Brawl: Dead of Winter, by Scuba Steve 10) Thy Flesh Turned Into A Draft-Excluder, by cannonball Runner ups: 1) Bloody Steel, by BigMemka 2) Bauhaus, by didy 3) Whitemare 2, by various Russian Doom Community authors 4) Mayhem 2048 (AKA Mayhem 2014), by various authors 5) The Wailing Horde, by Chris Hansen 6) You Dig, by Tuxlar 7) Reconstruction/Decomposition, by Da Werecat Multiplayer awards: 1) 32in24-13: A Thanksgiving Without Burgers, by various authors 2) Push, by TerminusEst13 and others 3) Rage CTF, by Mechanix Union Best gameplayer mod: DemonSteele, by TerminusEst13 Mordeth award: Doom 2 In Name Only, by various authors (development time of exactly 666 days) Mockaward: Brutalist Doom, by 1337Doomer Mapper of the Year: Joshy 22nd annual Cacowards (2015) The banner spoofed 12 Monkeys. 23rd annual Cacowards (2016) The banner spoofed Friday the 13th. This edition also marked the first ever physical Cacoward, as John Romero got the first prize for Tech Gone Bad. 24th Annual Cacowards (2017) The banner spoofed NBA 2K17 with an Arch-vile. External links * The 11st Annual Cacowards * The 12th Annual Cacowards * The 13th Annual Cacowards * The 14th Annual Cacowards * The 15th Annual Cacowards * The 16th Annual Cacowards * The 17th Annual Cacowards * The 18th Annual Cacowards * The 19th Annual Cacowards * The 20th Annual Cacowards - Doom's 20th Anniversary Category:Historical Category:Doomworld Category:Lists Category:PWADs